winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Lukas Viker
Lukas was Musa's boyfriend in the Winx Club Comic Series and he made his debut in Issue 79: Conflicts of the Heart working as a guitarist in a club called Disco Dance. Appearance Lukas is fairly tall, has light green eyes and long blonde hair that flows down to his buttocks. He wears a yellowish-orange shirt with long sleeves and a blue vest over it. Each sleeve has dark orange stripes just below the shoulder and the shirt's collar is the same color as the stripes. He wears brown jeans with an orange belt and brown loafers. Though, sometimes, he will be wearing red sneakers with white stripes instead of his brown loafers, like he does in an alternate cover of Issue 84: Riddles and Jealousy. Lukas I80.png|Lukas in Old Doors, New Mysteries. Screenshot_1060.png|Lukas in Riddles and Jealousy (Spanish cover). Personality Comics Season 4 Lukas is first seen in Issue 79: Conflicts of the Heart practicing on his guitar in a club called Disco Dance that Musa now works at. He tries to talk with Musa but she initially acts distant towards him. Even with many of his fans crowding around him, Lukas still tries to talk with Musa, but is turned away every time. After their performance that night, he manages to start a conversation with Musa but ends up making her leave (unintentionally) when he suspects that she has a boyfriend. Musa later talks about Lukas to the Winx hoping to get advice on how to make a good impression. Bloom and Tecna help Musa realize that she is too afraid to talk to Lukas thanks to her break-up with Riven and, by morning, Musa takes the initiative in talking with Lukas. The two of them talk for a bit until Musa reveals that she got two tickets to the Alchemic Concert for Lukas, and the two of them decide to go together. Lukas is seen again cutting into an argument between Musa and one of her clients in Issue 80, and is successful at driving them away. Musa and Stella then thank Lukas for showing up when he did and Musa properly introduces him to her friends. After joking around a bit, Lukas reveals that he came to help after hearing about all of the hard work that the girls had to do and wanted to see if there were any things he could help with. He clears Musa of her doubts about moving her business to a new building by promising to send anyone he knows who need a place to rehearse her way and then leaves, promising to call her later. That evening, Musa calls Lukas and the two chat about what happened earlier. He asks if Musa has any plans for tomorrow and decides to accompany her on her trip to see the inside of the new building. The following afternoon, the two meet up on a bus headed for the new building just as planned and explore the inside of the building until some of it collapses, in which Lukas promptly rushes Musa outside; putting her safety above his own. He then reassures Musa that the building can be fixed after she gets discouraged by the poor condition it is in. The next day, Musa invites Lukas to accompany her back at the building and the two meet up alone, thanks to the Winx purposely showing up later. They try to take a look at the damage that was caused yesterday until they are attacked by a group of rough-looking men. When the Winx finally arrive, they receive a ransom call from one of Musa and Lukas' attackers. The Winx, with the help of the fairy pets, are able to find where Musa and Lukas are being held and the two are rescued. Once everyone gathers back at the building, Lukas confirms with the police that, thanks to capturing the criminals and being given ownership of the building, Musa is entitled to every ounce of treasure that was hidden in its basement. With all of that money, the girls can fix up the building with no problems! The girls officially name the building as the official Winx Club hangout and Lukas promises to be with everyone, especially Musa. In Issue 84, Lukas spent the whole day helping Musa tend to the Winx Clubhouse. The two decide to step outside as another band rehearses and Lukas confesses that he thinks what Musa is doing is amazing, as having a nearby place to rehearse allows many aspiring musicians to take a step closer towards their dreams. Musa tries to shrug off his compliments but Lukas is persistent and believes that she should not belittle the significance of her actions. The two then sit atop a nearby rock and share a kiss under the full moon. A few days later, Musa ends up being hounded by an old lawyer by the name of Leopold Zinieff who is in search of Lukas. Once she finds out that Lukas did not show up at the Clubhouse, she makes her way to his apartment in the hopes that nothing bad is going on. After shaking off a pursuer, Musa makes it to Lukas' apartment. He tries to leave until Musa warns him to be careful as there seem to be suspicious people after him. After kissing Musa, Lukas rushes out the backdoor and promises to be back within a few days. Later that night, Musa is called down to Faragonda's office where Mr. Zinieff reveals that Lukas is the son of Sigmund Viker, the owner of one of the largest industrial businesses in Magix known as Viker Steel. Mr. Viker had fallen ill and the company is falling apart. In order to save it, Lukas must return and take ownership of the company in his father's stead. With all of this, Musa decides to confront Lukas about all of this by tomorrow. Tomorrow comes around and Musa makes her way to Lukas' apartment. However, she bumps into a man in sunglasses and later realizes that he pickpocketed her for her cellphone. She calls the rest of the Winx for help using a payphone as she fears that they may be kidnappers wanting to track Lukas down using her cellphone and, once they arrive, Musa uses Stella's phone to warn Lukas. However, it is too late as the kidnappers are already in the process of breaking into his room. He hastily gives Musa his address as he tries to escape out of the window. The Winx hurry towards Lukas' address and find him trying to outrun his kidnappers, so the six fairies use their magic to knock all three kidnappers out; saving Lukas' life. A few days later, the Winx learn that the kidnappers were hired by Mr. Zinieff to make Lukas go missing. It turns out that he made an agreement with Mr. Viker that, if Lukas could not return to take ownership of Viker Steel, then Mr. Zinieff would take his place, earning complete control over the company. Musa also reveals that Lukas returned home so that he could take charge of the company in order to prevent all of the workers from losing their jobs. As she worries over not being able to see him again, Roxy points out that Lukas is already in the school's courtyard. The girls all rush outside to greet Lukas and Musa is still shocked that he came back so soon. Lukas reveals that his father was never ill but he became depressed when Lukas ran away from home. He tells Musa that his father wishes for him to come back to run the company alongside him, but this means that he would have to leave Musa. Lukas apologizes to Musa for all of this but he promises to never forget her and that she will always have his heart. As tears well up in her eyes, Musa assures Lukas that she fully understands his circumstances. Trivia *Lukas is one out of four characters in the comics who has taken an interest in Musa and is the only one of Musa's comic-exclusive love interests that actually gets to date her. **The first was Mitril, who had a crush on Musa but he left for another one of his adventures before Musa realized her feelings. **The second is Riven, who Musa dated like she does in the animated series, until she broke up with him sometime before the events of Issue 79 (the two later get back together). **The third was Brian, who Musa developed a mutual romantic interest in during the events of Issue 57, despite still being with Riven at the time. ***Lukas is the one comic-only love interest who stays in a relationship with Musa for the longest amount of time. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Human Category:Musa Category:Season 4 (Winx Club)